


The Fawn

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Good Brother Shiro, Kinda, Lance is a god, Like a minor god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: But never, in a million years, did Keith think he'd find the local cryptid. The deer that protects the animals from wrongful deaths. The spirit that was almost like a god to this small townThe Fawn.(done with permission from the artist)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deer Lance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645400) by @AshWii_art. 



Keith had gotten into a fight with Shiro. Again. It’s not his fault his teachers don’t know what they’re talking about. 

Anyway, he ran out of the house and just started walking with no destination. He just needed to clear his head. But maybe he should have been paying attention when he wandered into the forest. Even more so when there were more raccoons and possums and mice and other animals. But he was just so pissed at Shiro.

It wasn’t until he saw a shadow with blue glowing eyes that he realized. Keith backed away, but on the first step a twig snapped. The eyes turned to him immediately and he froze. 

Never, in a million years, did he think he'd find the local cryptid. The deer that protects the animals from wrongful deaths. The spirit that was almost like a god to this small town

_ The Fawn. _

How could he prove he was here by accident. That he wasn’t here to hurt any animal. He didn’t even have an offering. The Fawn would see him as a trespasser and treat him as such.

The Fawn walked towards him and tilted its head. Was it studying him? Or was it toying with him? Maybe it was giving him a chance to escape? Too bad Keith couldn’t move.

_ Are you hurt, human? _

Did the Fawn just speak to him?

_ Human, can you not speak? _

“I-I can speak. I’m fine.”

_ You’re scared. _

Keith nodded. 

_ I will return you home. When you wake, apologize to your brother. He loves you very much. _

* * *

Keith woke up in his bed, which was weird. He didn’t remember getting in bed or even coming home. But he remembered the Fawn. 

It was something else. Now that he wasn’t scared, he could look at the encounter differently. Since he was suspended for the day, maybe he could do a little art. He had the perfect muse now and how could he pass that up. 

Keith grabbed a B pencil and started on a face. It wasn’t clear but he got the shape and the eyes and some markings and the very important antlers. It was just a silhouette, but it was probably his best work. Especially the flora surrounding the Fawn. It felt as other worldly as the Fawn itself.

Maybe he could put this on the Fawn’s log. It wasn’t really the Fawn’s, but people left stuff on a log and it always disappears with some hoof prints. 

Keith turned on his desktop to scan his drawing before leaving. It really was beautiful. It was almost a shame that no one would ever see the original. Oh well.

“Keith, have you been asleep all day?”

Shiro...

“No... Um, hey, I’m sorry about yesterday. The teacher was trying to--”

“Actually,” Shiro cut him off, “you weren’t the only one with problems. He’s under investigation and they already found some...things. He’s being removed for the time being.”

“Seriously?”

Shiro nodded. 

Keith really couldn’t believe this. His English teacher was a creep. Maybe. He didn’t know what was found yet. Hopefully something to get rid of them.

“What cha’ got there?”

“The log? I thought you didn’t believe in the local legend.”

“Yeah, well...I’ll explain later.”

Keith ran out of the house before Shiro could say anything else.

* * *

The log was full of garden veggies and drawings from young kids. They were cute, but they were just what the kids thought the Fawn looked liked. They were cute.

Keith made his way home as soon he could. He didn’t want to stick around if the Fawn showed up. 

“How was the log?” Shiro’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Mine wasn’t the only drawing there. What’s for dinner?”

“Premade lasagna. It’s almost done.”

Thank whatever! Shiro was a bad chef.

"You gonna tell me where you went last night and why you went to the log?"

"Ugh. Fine."

Keith went up to get a copy of the drawing loaded on his phone. He wasn’t sure how exactly he was gonna tell Shiro that he saw the Fawn, heard it even, and lived. Yeah, some people die or lose their sanity. It varied based on the person.

By the time he was coming down the stairs, Shiro had served him and was sitting on the table.

“Time’s up. Gonna tell me?”

Keith just gave Shiro his phone.

“Hm? Is this the Fawn?”

“Yeah. I kinda...met it last night.”

“What? Hold on. Start from when you left last night.”

So Keith explained everything. How he just ran, how the Fawn studied and talked to him, and how that was the last thing he remembered before waking up in his bed.

“You...You heard the Fawn!? It talked to you?!” 

“Yeah. I was scared. I think it knew I was lying because it knew that we had a fight and told me to apologize.”

“Well, you should keep this to yourself. People might start calling you some kind of prophet if they find out.”

“There’s less than 1000 people in town. Word’s gonna get out within a week.”

Keith was right. On Monday, everyone was crowding around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is just sick of everyone. Except this cute deer.

Keith had been hounded all week about meeting the Fawn. Apparently, someone saw him at the log and took a picture of his drawing.

_ At least they didn’t take it. _

Something to be thankful of.

“So Keith,”  _ Ugh! _ “When do you plan on seeing the Fawn again?” Romelle asked.

“When everyone stops treating me like some kind of holy man.”

“But you are a holy man! The Fawn didn’t turn you into a babbling idiot! It just sent you home! And some think that it got Mr. Martin in trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Keith was genuinely curious.

“The stuff they found wasn’t hidden or anything. You went to the log and then Mr. Martin’s stuff is found. It’s not hard to figure out.”

Romelle wasn’t exactly the brightest student. And she was very wrong. 

“I’m not some kind of holy man! I just drew something and put it down! Now stop crowding me!” And with that, he walked home.

It didn’t matter that he still had three more classes. He was so sick of everyone asking him about stupid stuff that didn’t matter. 

Keith decided to take the long way home. Through the forest. Yeah, he wasn’t good with decisions when he was upset.

He got pretty deep in the forest. No humans around but him, and the occasional car humming by. He liked the quiet and the still life. He might as well draw something. 

Keith took out his small sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. There had to be something close he--

_ Snap! _

Keith looked over. A deer! It was beautiful. Keith immediately started sketching the shape before it noticed him and ran away.

But it stayed. It shifted a little, but then would go back to its stance. It was almost like it was posing for him. Which was weird, but when a deer this beautiful decides to stay in place as you draw it, who are you to argue?

Keith finished after a while and went to put his pencil away. When he looked up, the deer was in his face!

“Um...Did you want to look?”

Blink.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Keith chuckled as he turned the book to the deer. “It’s you. I think I did pretty good. I’ve never had a deer model like you.”

_ I would think not. _

“Huh?”

_ I enjoyed the portrait of my other form as well. You have a special talent. _

“Y-You’re talking...In my head...Okay, I think I’m dehydrated. Time to go home.”

The deer suddenly started to glow. When the light died down, Keith saw the Fawn. Keith was in some sort of shock. Did the Fawn pose for him?! And compliment him?!

_ I did. Is that hard to believe? _

“Did you just read my mind?”

_ Did I? Forgive me. I sometimes forget that humans are used to private thoughts. _

Keith was so confused. So the Fawn could read his mind but he didn’t mean to? Okay, Keith would just have to try and control his thoughts around this, kinda cute, spirit.

_ Only kinda cute? _

“I’m still in shock and your face is all I can see.”

_ My apologies. _ The Fawn projected(?) as it stood up.

Now that Keith had a good look at it, the Fawn was more than just ‘kinda cute.’ It was slender, but muscular, with really nice shoulders. Keith just wanted to be carried on those shoulders. A small waist and sturdy hips before...deer legs? Was it weird that they looked really good on him?

_ I think I’m a vegetarian. _

_ You don’t need to change your diet. I do not mind carnivores or omnivores. I do mind over hunting though.  _ The Fawn thought to him.

“I wasn’t gonna change it to appease you or anything. I just-”

_ Wanted to do it because you’ll think of my legs when you eat meat?  _

Keith looked away. “Stop reading my mind.”

The Fawn chuckled. Like, really chuckled. Keith heard it with his ears. Wait a second...

“Why have I never heard you, ya know, speak? You sound nice.”

“I prefer not to. It’s easier to talk to the animals.”

_ I don’t care if you can hear this: You sound CUTE! _

The Fawn chuckled. “I like that word. ‘Cute.’ I enjoy it.”

“Well, it describes you pretty well.”  _ I wish I could call you something other than the Fawn. _

The Fawn hummed for a moment. “I don’t have a name. Spirits never needed them.”

“Can I give you a name?”

“If you want.”

Keith thought for a moment. A name to show the Fawn was both parts adorable and fierce. There was a name he thought was cute. It was also a weapon.

“I love it,” The Fawn smiled

“I didn’t even tell you it yet.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

Keith chuckled “Can I say it?”

“Yes. I want to hear it.”

Keith smiled, “Lance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and disaster Shiro

Keith was back at school. It had been a month since he first saw Lance and things were starting to calm down. Keith was very vocal about not being the “Fawn’s Messenger”despite going to see his partner everyday. Not that everyone had to know.

Mr. Martin never came back too. Which was great. Things were great. Keith really liked that Lance was doing things for him, but he felt bad he gave so little back. 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

“Huh? No, sit wherever you want.”

_ Not even gonna look at me? _

Keith froze and looked up. It was him.  _ Lance?! What are you doing here? _

_ You were talking about this place so much that I wanted to see it. And we get to spend extra time together. _

_ You’re a hopeless romantic.  _ They both knew that was part of why Keith loved him.  _ Wait! Your legs! You have to hide them! _

_ Don’t worry. My legs look very human right now. Did you really think I would give myself away like that? _

_ Well, no. I just didn’t think you had another form. You’re so cute like this too.  _

_ You think I’m cute no matter what. _

Keith smiled.  _ You say that like it’s a problem. _

Now Lance was smiling. 

“You gonna sit down or just stand there?”

Lance laughed and sat down. Keith loved that laugh so damn much. “How do you like the school?”

“It’s fun. Some of the classes are wrong. But I like the socializing.”

“That’s the best part. The food’s not great, but it gets the job done.”

“Is it? I wouldn’t know. I brought my own food.”

_ Smart. _

“Since you’re here, do you want to come over tonight and meet Shiro.”

* * *

Keith was already regretting this. Shiro was so excited and wanted to know everything. It was like he was bringing home--

_ Isn’t that what we are though? _

“Yeah. I guess we are. Sorry. I’m just nervous about what Shiro’s gonna do.”

“What could he do? ... Ow. Okay, forget I asked. Too many thoughts.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance chuckled. “It happens.”

Keith smiled. How did he get so lucky to have someone so magnificent with such a beautiful laugh? It was a mystery, but who cared.

“Keith! You’re finally home!”

_ And that’s Shiro. _

_ I could tell.  _ Lance, somehow, sounded tired already.

“Hey Shiro. This is Lance, he’s an exchange student or something.”

Shiro looked at Lance and smiled.  _ He’s-- _

_ Already thinking about the wedding. Isn’t he? _

_ How did you know? _

“Shiro!”

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Shiro feigned innocence.

“I know you well enough to know that’s not true.”

The rest of the night went well. Shiro ordered in as it became clear that Lance was gonna stay the night. Not that Shiro minded. But he was adamant that they sleep in separate rooms.

Not that it stayed like that for long


End file.
